herofandomcom-20200223-history
Shark (Help! I'm a Fish)
The Shark is the former secondary antagonist-turned-anti-hero of the 2000 animated Danish/English film Help! I'm A Fish. He is a giant great white shark who serves as the right-hand of Joe. In the Danish version, he was voiced by Dick Kaysø. In the English version, he was voiced by David Bateson. History Shark was a normal great white shark who ate other fish and crabs, but when he and Joe became mutated, Joe made Shark his servant after gaining intelligence. Though it can be presumed to be close before mutation, Joe only kept Shark around for his immense strength and ability to intimidate other sea animals. Shark was happy to follow Joe and obey his orders, but due to lacking Joe's charisma, he was often berated. Despite this, Joe would often back down because of Shark's strength, and would appease him until he found a way to get rid of him. Shark and Joe nearly succeeded in their plot to take over the ocean, but were foiled by Fly and his friends. Eventually, Shark redeems himself and turns on Joe after being fired by him, and that he offered the job to Fly and his friends. Later on, a whirlpool was caused by Professor Mac Krill's suction device with the millicrabs, and Shark got his head stuck in the tube, causing Joe to be freed. Before Joe was freed, Shark stated that he would calling the shots now, and he had the strength as Joe had the brains. It's unknown what happened to Shark as he could have been killed or released back into the sea. Personality He is Joe's great white shark henchman and like Joe, Shark was made intelligent due to a mad scientist's potion, but it only made him as smart as a moronic human. Because of this, he still tends to eat something at random, including bystanders. He is actually more powerful than joe, but his stupidity and laziness means he cannot be bothered running things, and leaves most of the organizing and complex planning to joe. However, if Joe makes the shark do anything he doesn't like, the shark will refuse to do it, and physically threaten joe. Trivia *Shark has the highest kill count in the entire film, in fact he is the only villain shown to kill numerous times - however he is also frequently depicted as short-tempered, stupid and reliant upon fear : this means Joe is able to outrank him in terms of threat and ambition, though both Shark and Crab are power-hungry and eager to backstab when they get the chance. *Prior to being mutated Joe and Shark already shared a partnership, with Joe being a cleaner fish and thus naturally able to follow Shark around in a symbiotic relation - upon gaining intelligence Joe instantly reversed the roles and made Shark his servant, showing the Joe always hated the partnership. Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Deceased Category:Anti Hero Category:Movie Heroes Category:Animals Category:Traitor Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Mutated Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Lethal Category:Betrayed Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Dimwits Category:Brutes Category:Knights Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Insecure Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Elementals Category:Heroic Creation Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Military Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Revived Category:Right-Hand Category:Unwanted Category:False Antagonist